I Told You So
by inuvamp169
Summary: my first sasunaru fanfic ever! also my first fanfic ever. again i say SASUNARU. yaoi!


Naruto was on his way home from a late night of training, just walking down the streets of Konoha under the moonlight. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking up at the stars. 'The night is so peaceful.' He thought to himself, not noticing the shadow behind him.

When he got back to his apartment, he threw his orange and black hoodie on the couch and headed upstairs to take a nice, hot shower. When he got out he realized that he forgot to grab both his pajamas and towel. "Fuck." He sighed and opened the bathroom door. The cool air rushed in and brushed against Naruto's wet skin making him shiver. He walked down the hall to his room and started to go through his dresser in search of his sleeper hat and a pair of boxers.

He had just gotten his boxers on when, suddenly, the door closed with a slam, instantly catching Naruto's attention. Up against the wall was his best friend/rival: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke? ...W-what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, dobe. Why else?"

Naruto glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. "At one in the morning?"

"Yep. It couldn't wait." Sasuke stalked toward Naruto seductively. "What could be so impo…?" He couldn't finish his sentence, for a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Naruto's cheeks became a slight rose color as he pushed Sasuke away in shock. "Wh-what was that for?"

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto. "What's the matter dobe? Enjoy it more then you thought?"

Naruto just blushed brighter. 'What was he thinking? I don't like guys like that. But I do have to admit that he is kinda cute. No! Bad Naruto! You can't think like that. Can you?' Sasuke cleared his throat which brought Naruto back to reality. "Dobe?"

"What?" he half snapped at the raven.

"You spaced out…"

"Oh." He looked Sasuke up and down a few times and the older boy noticed. A small, playful smile spread across his face. "Like what you see?"

Naruto was almost the color of a tomato and Sasuke smirked and took a few steps toward him. He continued till they were about a step away. Then, out of nowhere Naruto took that step and crashed their lips together then, just as quickly, pulled away. He was very surprised with himself. Never would he have done that before. Or would he?

Sasuke's smile had turned into the biggest grin the Uchiha had ever worn. Obviously happy with what Naruto had done. He definitely wanted more, so he caressed the blonde's cheek, and gently kissed Naruto again.

This time, instead of pushing the raven away, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Naruto's leg accidentally pushed against the raven's hardness, which made him gasp against the kiss. Naruto took advantage and slid his tongue into the older boy's mouth to explore. He licked the other's tongue, urging him to fight back.

But instead, Sasuke removed his hand from the kitsune's face and placed it on the growing bulge, rubbing softly through his boxers. Now it was Naruto's turn to gasp, and Sasuke's turn for dominance. "Ahhh… sasu…ke."

The raven moved down to the younger boy's neck, nipping gently, kissing, and licking the soft skin. The kitsune tilted his neck to give the raven better access. Naruto's eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. Sasuke glanced up from the younger boy's neck and smiled. He liked what he was doing to the blonde boy. Sasuke trailed his hands up and down the kitsune's bare, sculpted chest. "Naruto... You taste amazing." He breathed against the soft skin.

The older boy bit down on the blonde's neck, making him yelp. Sasuke reclaimed his lips in a needy, passionate kiss. When they parted, both were panting heavily. Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time and backed away. "I have to go, dobe."

"Wh...What?"

"Bye." He ran out the door leaving an annoyed and hard Naruto.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. Still half asleep, Naruto stumbled down the stairs and to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by a kiss from Sasuke. That woke Naruto up… he pushed Sasuke away and blushed as bright as a tomato.

"Hey, dobe, miss me?"

The kitsune scowled at him but blushed brighter, if that was even possible. "Sasuke, you've got issues. What would make you think that I would miss you?"

"Hmmm, I wonder. Maybe it was the way you looked after I left last night."

'That wasn't a dream?' Naruto thought to himself.

As if he had read Naruto's mind, Sasuke said, "It was real, dobe. And it seemed you enjoyed it."

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto and closed the door behind him. The raven looked the kitsune up and down, taking note that he was, still, only in his boxers. "Just wake up?"

"Yes actually, I did. And I would appreciate it if you would let me go back upstairs, to my bed."

"Sure, go ahead." Sasuke smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"O...Ok then." Naruto turned and went up the stairs to his room. He hopped back in bed and tried to pull the covers over him but they wouldn't budge. He looked at them and realized that Sasuke was holding them. "You asked if you could go back to bed, not to sleep."

"Ugh!" Naruto lay back on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands in frustration. All he wanted was to sleep. There was a dip in the bed and Naruto peeked through his fingers to see Sasuke's face above his. He removed his hands and sighed. "Can I please get some sleep?"

"No."

"Why-" like last night, he wouldn't finish his words. Sasuke kissed him long and hard, and he didn't fight to get away. The kitsune placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and grabbed his shirt, pulling the raven closer. After a little while, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"I'm thinking you did miss me, dobe."

Naruto just blushed a light pink and looked away.

"You're so cute, Naruto."

"Cute? No way am I "cute."

"Well, you are."

Naruto hmphed and crossed his arms like a little kid. Sasuke kissed him again and all was forgiven. The raven moved down to the younger boy's neck and bit it. Naruto gasped and craned his neck for Sasuke, who smiled. He brought his lips to the kitsune's ear and whispered into it. "I'm going to make you mine, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to protest, but his words caught as Sasuke began rubbing him through his boxers. "Sa… suke." He bucked his hips against the raven's hand and moaned at the pleasure.

Sasuke got up and Naruto whined at the loss of his touch. The older boy took off his shirt and pants and threw them to the floor, leaving only his boxers. Naruto stared, taking in the pale skin and sexiness that stood there. He could see the hardness in Sasuke's boxers and smiled, loving that he could do that to the raven.

Sasuke climbed back on the bed and stratled his hips. He grinded against Naruto and both boys moaned. Soon they couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke removed both of their boxers, throwing them to the floor. Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto stared at Sasuke. The kitsune's eyes grew wide and gulped. Sasuke was huge…

Sasuke smirked at the look on Naruto's face. He leaned down and kissed the kitsune again as he trailed his hands down Naruto's body. He teased the spot just above the growing length with his thumb then grabbed a hold of it and began pumping.

Naruto moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips once again. Sasuke stopped pumping and placed his hands on Naruto's hips, holding them in place, and then he licked the kitsune's dick in one long motion. The blonde cried out in ecstasy, and the raven took the length completely into his mouth. He bobbed his head on it and used his expert tongue to bring Naruto a great amount of pleasure.

"Sa…Sasuke… I'm going… to come…"

The raven instantly released the rod and got off Naruto, walking to his pants and retrieving a tube from his pocket. He brought it back to the bed and poured some of the stuff into his hand. Instead of putting it on his own dick, he put it on Naruto's; making sure to cover it all. Then he straddled Naruto again and without being prepared, he positioned the kitsune's rod at his entrance and, slowly, lowered himself on the kitsune until he was as far as he could go. Naruto grabbed on to the raven's hips.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and gave himself a minute to adjust before he started to ride Naruto, who moaned and thrusted up into Sasuke. The older boy started slowly but when his sweet spot was hit, he went crazy. He moaned louder than an Uchiha should and moved faster and harder. Every time Sasuke went up, Naruto would pull out then slam back in when he came back down, making sure to hit the spot.

Soon, both boys were close to release. That's when Sasuke stopped- with reluctance- and got off Naruto. He quickly put some of the lube in his hand and covered his dick with it, and then he took two of his fingers and shoved them into the blonde. Said blonde cried out in pain with a hint of pleasure. "Sasuke!"

Within seconds, the raven had found Naruto's sweet spot and had him moaning. "Oh Sasuke! Do that… again!" That's when the older boy removed his fingers and replaced them with his rod, pushing in slowly. Tears were falling down Naruto's cheeks but he didn't say a word or make a noise. Sasuke kissed the kitsune deeply and whispered against his lips. "Relax dobe, it'll feel better soon, and I'll have you screaming my name."

The raven pulled out slowly and waited a moment before thrusting back in, hitting the spot that made his dobe see stars. He smirked at the sound of his name being screamed. "I told you so."

"Sa…Sasuke… harder. Please!"

Obeying the command, the raven thrusted harder and faster. Naruto felt so good! He was so tight! He knew he wouldn't last much longer so he grabbed his newly found lover and grabbed his weeping cock, pumping hard and fast. Naruto came first, all over their chests. And thanks to the tightening of the kitsune's walls around his cock, so did Sasuke, inside of his dobe. He collapsed on top of him and nuzzled his neck. "I love you, dobe."

Naruto blushed. "I love you, too, teme."

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and pulled the covers over them. Both boys were asleep in minutes, in each other's arms.


End file.
